Found
by FenrysTheWolf
Summary: A human somehow managed to find the Lost Cities. The place no human has seen for so long, it was mean to be forgotten until it was found. One small child who managed to change everything the humans had known, and possibly sealed the elves fate. Now Sophie is faced with the challenge to see if in the midst of a war, she can fulfill her purpose- reuniting the elves and humans.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys! So I was on the way to school this morning and an AMAZING story idea came into mind and I was just so excited to write it down! Btw Carin I was going to tell you about it but I forgot so….. Surprise amazing story idea!**

 **PROLOGUE**

Twigs snapped under my feet as I ran. My dog let out multiple yips ahead of me, letting me know that he had found something. I pushed multiple branches out of the way as I ran towards the dog. As soon as the dog was in my line of sight, I slowed to a stop beside him. His gaze was fixed on something beyond a wall of bushes, bordering the outside of the forest. Cautiously, I forced myself to move through the bushes, even as thorns pricked my arms and legs.

Outside of the forest was a huge expansive plain. The first thing I noticed was the fresh air. I hadn't even known how polluted the air I breathed in my city was until now. The air seemed to clear a heavy fog in my head, and when my eyes focused, I saw something unlike anything I'd ever seen in my entire life. Twelve huge glittering castles towered over a massive sparkling city. The sun refracted off the walls of the beautiful buildings blinding me. That was when I noticed the walls were made of crystals and gems. The architecture of the buildings as well was spectacular. Scientists thought the structures of ancient Rome and Greece were spectacular. These buildings however were unlike anything that had ever been witnessed by mankind.

Sitting by a tree not to far away were two beautiful humans. At least, they looked as though they were human. The one closest to the small girl standing on the outside of the forest had dazzling blonde hair and intense brown eyes with golden specks in them. Beside the girl was a boy who had a movie star worthy smile and teal eyes. They were talking quietly to one another in a strange language the girl couldn't understand. Suddenly, as though the girl had noticed the human on the fringes of the forest watching them, her head swiveled around, her eyes fixing on the small girl.

I watched as the beautiful girl pulled the boy up to his feet before they started slowly walking towards me. Then I heard the voice of the girl this time speaking in english, directly to me.

"It's ok! Don't run, we won't hurt you," the girl promised with a confident smile. Trembling slightly, I remained still as they approached. The girl stopped in front of me, bending down on her knees so she was eye level with me. Gently she took my hand.

"Where's your parents?" she wondered, tilting her head slightly.

"Gone" I whispered, a tear slipping down my cheek. The girl slowly pulled me into a hug as more tears fell, which I accepted. As I leaned into her shoulder I felt my dog rub up against me. Meanwhile the boy simply stood there, watching silently.

When my tears stopped flowing, I stood up. I'm not sure why I did this, but I ran. I ran away from the glittering city and the 'humans'. When the disgusting air of my city filled my lungs, I broke off into a coughing fit. My bare feet hurt as I ran along the sidewalks, my dog keeping pace. As soon as I found the alley, I ran towards the door concealed within. I pushed it open, the dim light from inside the room filling the alley with an ominous light. An older girl, seventeen, met me with a kind smile. I wasn't sure why, but I told her everything. I didn't know the consequences for the 'other side'. I was scared, so I told her every little thing.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Anne here back with chapter one! Before I get started I'll respond to the reviews and honestly I wasn't expecting so many so quickly so I just wanted to say thank you! 3**

 **light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice: It's not Tessa, just some 'random' *wink wink* little human girl with a dog, because like you said, dogs make everything better!**

 **lovekotlc: Thanks! I hope I don't disappoint!**

 **Dust Bunny: Thank you and i'm not sure myself where it goes xD If i'm going to be honest, I have a tendency to start a story on this great idea and I end up veering off from my original idea because the characters are like 'ha, nope, we're gonna do this** _ **our**_ **way thank ya very much!'**

 **Sophie's POV**

As Sophie leaped home with her fiance, Fitz, her mind kept wandering back to the human. She wondered if the girl would keep this a secret, however, knowing humans, it was likely she wouldn't. The best Sophie could hope for was that the girl would forget her. Sophie honestly had wanted to wash the little girls memories, wash away the evident pain. Somehow something had stopped her from doing that.

When she got back to Havenfield, she immediately went into her room and sat on her huge bed, her head buried in her hands. Fitz sat beside her, his hand wrapped around her waist.

"Hey, Sophie? If you need to talk, I'm here," he whispered gently. Sophie looked up into his teal eyes.

"I'm worried I made a mistake. The little girl was so broken, and something stopped me. I know I should've washed her memories, but how could I?" Sophie responded, her voice wavering.

"I'm sure you made the right decision," Fitz soothed. "Although we do need to tell someone, just in case, okay? Maybe we should go tell Livvy. Livvy would understand," Fitz suggested. Taking a deep breath, Sophie nodded.

Livvy listened quietly as they told her their story, nodding occasionally. When they finished, she stood up.  
"I get why you did that. Really, I do. My one concern is if the girl told anyone. We need to find her, bring her here. It's not safe. For her or us," Livvy explained. Sophie nodded, but Fitz pointed out the obvious question.

"How on earth are we supposed to find a small girl in a city of…. A lot of humans? Sophie's good at tracking minds but even that is extreme," he hesitated. Sophie closed her eyes though, willing to rise to the challenge.

"She had a quiet mind. Not as silent as an elvin mind but not loud either," Sophie admitted.

Instead of spreading out her consciousness like she used to, she used her new trick. It had worked a few times. Sophie pictured the little girl, her calm thoughts and imagined those as the tip of an arrow of consciousness she aimed towards the human's mind. Within a matter of seconds the girl's quiet thoughts spilled into her mind. A tear streaked down Sophie's face as she saw all the thoughts of sadness, of fear. Soon she found what she needed though, her newest memories, the ones that told Sophie where she was at that exact moment.

Severing her connection, she thanked Livvy before taking Fitz's hand. They leaped back to Havenfield and ran off the cliff together. Before they crashed into the frothing water below, she opened a crack in the sky with thunder booming behind them. As they slipped into the void, Sophie imagined the dark alleyway where a little girl sat in the darkness.

Thunder cracked and they fell out of the void. Sophie barely managed a soft landing when the polluted air hit her lungs. She noticed Fitz beside her coughing as well. When her feet touched the ground, Sophie scanned the alley for the dark corner where the girl sat, her mind clouded with sad thoughts.

What little light was there reflected off of two sad brown eyes who stared at them from the darkness. Sophie couldn't help but let a few tears slide down her cheeks. She shielded her mind from all the nearby human thoughts, sad when none of them noticed how a little girl sat there, alone, in the darkness. Cautiously Sophie slowly walked towards the little girl.

She was huddled in the darkest corner, wearing a filthy grey hoodie, light grey jeans and runners who had obviously seen better days. The little girl had light golden brown hair cut to her shoulders, although it looked as though it hadn't seen a brush in many months.

"Hey, I never got to ask, my names Sophie, what's yours?" Sophie wondered, trying to make conversation before telling her 'yep sorry we gotta take you because you might have told others and it's for your safety so yeah.' She automatically switched to english, the words sliding off her tongue with familiarity.

"J-j-jess" the girl whispered. Sophie thought her name was simply 'Jess' until the little girl added "Jessica" quietly.

"That's a lovely name! Nice to meet you, Jessica," Sophie replied with a warm smile. She held her hand out to the little girl.

"Just Jess…. Nice to…. M-meet you to," Jess responded in a murmur.

"Ok, Jess, we were just wondering, are you alone here?" Fitz asked, his english wobbly yet understandable. Jess gestured towards the dog who sat beside her.

"Toby," she mumbled. Sophie noticed the dog was fairly small with floppy ears and curly, fluffy hair. His fur was a dirty grey color which allowed him to blend into the dark alley.

"Sometimes friend…. A-ash-ashley," Jess lamented.

"Sometimes friend? Like…. Not always there for you, right? Can you take us to her?" Sophie asked kindly. Slowly Jess nodded, getting up to her feet. Toby stood up beside her, keeping himself close to Jess.

"I…. Don't like…. Being seen…. Small path, here, to office…." Jess murmured to herself. Sophie followed as Jess squeezed herself into a small gap between two buildings. The small, cramped passage led to another alley with a door on one side. Quietly Jess pushed the door open, revealing a small, dimly lit room. Behind a desk was a girl who looked to be around the age of seventeen. She had a headset on, like those you see people at fast food restaurant's wearing and was talking to someone through it.

Fitz calmly strode forwards towards Ashley, flashing his movie star worthy smile.

"Hey, there. Do you know if Jess told you where she was yesterday? We're uh…. On official business and need to know," Fitz exclaimed. It was a horrible lie, however the Ashley was so captivated by Fitz's charm that she immediately told him that Jess had told her that she'd found some strange 'wonderland' and met these two beautiful people.

Sophie and Fitz exchanged worried glances.

"Did you tell anyone else?" Sophie wondered. Ashley threw a jealous look at Sophie before replying in a snooty voice,

"Yes, _in fact._ Get out of my office, _girl._ Jess, stay here and _DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS!_ And actually, handsome, you can stay if you like," Ashley replied harshly. The last line though she said with her sweetest voice while batting her long lashes at Fitz, who frowned.

"I'm really sorry to do this, but it needs to be done," Fitz sighed under his breath so only Sophie could hear. He pulled out a clear vial with a silver liquid sloshing around in it.

"Hey, uh, would you mind drinking this? It's um…. Specially made just for you?" He seemed at a loss for words but Ashley happily drank it without taking her eyes off of Fitz. Humans these days.

It only took seconds for the liquid to take effect and Ashley fell limp in her chair. Jess stumbled forwards with a small cry.

"What did you do to her?" she whimpered, grabbing the sides of her friend's chair.

"Up. Wake. Up!" Jess cried. Sophie gently pulled Jess away while Fitz took Ashley in his arms.

"It's okay, Jess. She'll be alright. We really are sorry but we needed to do it. The information you shared with her is dangerous. If this helps make it up to you, would you like to see the 'Lost Cities'? We could take you there right now, and you could have a home and fresh food and new clothes. Toby can come as well," Sophie offered with a tentative smile. They needed to bring Jess with them anyways but she thought maybe making it seem like an offer would work out better.

Hope flashed across the girls eyes along with a small dash of excitement.

"Me? Now? Do…. I deserve?" Jess responded quietly. Sophie nodded. Jess perked up, picking up Toby.

"We go to pretty place, safe place, Toby!" Jess squeaked in a rushed tone. Sophie was amazed at how quickly the girls attitude changed. Taking Jess's and Fitz's hand, Sophie brought them into the beam of light. She knew it was dangerous. However nothing could prepare her for the consequences.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it took me awhile to update Found but I finally did so yay! Also if you guys haven't yet check out the collab my friends and I are doing (it's on light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice's thing by the way) and it's called Disaster so…. Yeah.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Lovekotlc: Thank you! And sorry for the long wait!**

 **Jess's POV**

Everything in the Lost Cities was absolutely breathtaking for Jess. She hadn't even realized that something so beautiful existed. Ever since the incident, everything in her world had been a dark shade of grey. Nothing positive. Honestly the best moments since she'd turned five was when she found enough food for her and Toby.

Sophie brought her to a huge mansion surrounded by expansive pastures with odd creatures in them. When Jess saw the tree sitting on the hill, it's colorful branches swaying gently in the wind, she asked Sophie if she could go see it. As soon as she nodded, Jess jogged over to the beautiful tree, Toby right beside her.

Jess ran her hand down the side of the trees bark, amazed at the texture. A petal landed on Jess's shoulder which she took and started to study it. The tree seemed like it was _alive_ in the way it creaked in the wind. Not alive like the other trees, but as though it was once something else. Something more. The branches seemed to caress Jess in a way that was almost purposeful, not like a normal willows branches blowing around you.

A voice rang out across the pastures, one that spoke in a language Jess couldn't understand. Behind her Sophie answered in the same tongue.

Standing by the back of the mansion was a beautiful woman with long auburn hair that shone in the sunlight. The lady strode across the grass towards them with a grace unknown to humans.

Sophie turned to Jess quickly and knelt in front of her.

"Jess, is it okay if I go into your mind? I'm going to do something that will let you understand our language. It's called the 'enlightened language'. It won't hurt, I promise," Sophie explained. Slowly Jess nodded.

Sophie closed her eyes and the moment she did, Jess felt something weaving through her mind. It was the oddest sensation but she clearly felt a presence in her head. Then, words filled her mind, automatically embedding themselves in her memory.

The women stopped beside them, taking one of Jess's hands.

"Oh, sweety, what happened to you? Come in the house, Sophie, Fitz, you as well. I'll get you fixed up in no time. My name is Edaline by the way, what's yours? And I see you have a friend there! Cute little guy. He can come in as well," Edaline exclaimed.

"J-je-jess," she whispered back. They all followed Edaline back into the house where she brought Jess up two floors into a large room.

"Hmm…. I should hopefully have something that will fit. What would you like to wear? We have a few small dresses that aren't too fancy, two that are definitely special, a few tunics as well," Edaline wondered. Jess's eyes went wide when she saw the gorgeous dresses and tunics. With hesitation she pointed towards a beautiful, light fabric dress.

The dress was a light blue on top which faded into a dark purple towards the bottom. It had no straps and a skirt that seemed to float almost. The front was cut a bit shorter than the back which was particularly exciting for Jess.

Edaline nodded, taking it off the hanger and let Jess go change in privacy. Shockingly the dress fit perfectly, hugging Jess's small frame without being gappy like the shirt she normally wore. She didn't look like a supermodel because she had barely had more then three bites of food in the past three days but the dress had a way of bringing out features Jess never thought she'd ever notice.

When Edaline came back in she gasped with excitement.

"That looks great on you, hun! How about you wear these with it," she exclaimed, handing Jess a pair of light beige boots that went up to her ankles and had a diamond zipper on the inside. They were a little big but not uncomfortable.

"I'm going to run a quick brush through your hair and then we'll go downstairs and get you something to eat, ok?" Edaline whispered, grabbing and wetting a brush. The brush slid through Jess's hair, untangling all the knots without pulling.

When they went back downstairs Sophie gave Jess a warm smile. Toby yipped as well because he always needed to be involved.

Quickly Jess found out just how delicious mallowmelt was. Her stomach seemed to be full for the first time in years and even Toby licked his chops after he finished his own little doggy treat. Then the front door opened and a man named 'Grady' came in.

"Hey uh Edaline? The Council ordered an evacuation of Eternalia. Somehow the humans found us. We've got half an hour before the newest creation of mankind hits the ground which will wipe out the entire city."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! And also sorry it was so short! I didn't really have any ideas for the chapter I just knew that I needed to get the plot going forwards. See you guys next time! 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait! I was just checking out stuff on and looked at the reviews which had exploded and I was like 'well I better start writing' so here I am! Enjoy and also here's the responses to the fifty million reviews! 3 (only like five but still like a LOT so thank you guys SO much! *hug*) (Also I am adding this in as I write this as a warning. Prepare yourselves for some serious sadness and try and not like…. Murder me by the end of it? Sorry!)**

 **light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice: That is one of my favorite quotes of myself…. Sorry! And also I mean, Grady freaks out to much so just like adding a bit of my weird humor seemed fitting even though that phrase makes no sense :)**

 **Lovekotlc: I think your pirate talk is great! Mine is horrible xD I'd probably need to search up 'things that pirates say'. And I'm not to sure if I've already said this but I invision her to be like…. 12? If anyone finds the actual age if I've said it elsewhere please let me know I'd appreciate it! Cause I have a serious problem with making things up on the go xD**

 **Soul-of-stories: Aww, thanks! 3 And I'm sorry for the huge rush of probably death so immediately! I was just like 'how on earth do I shove the plot into action instead of just rambling on and making Jess look adorable'.**

 **Dust Bunny: xD Don't we all ;D I know I do…. Quick question if any of you read this and feel like sliding it into your reviews, if you could have a talent what would it be?**

 **Sophie's POV**

Sophie jolted upright, almost tripping over her feet before Fitz thankfully caught her. It was so sudden. Besides, why would the humans do that? Then she realized that if they saw elves as a huge threat they wouldn't hesitate to wipe them off the face of the planet.

"I need to go there. Mom, can you watch over Jess? Fitz you can come with me. Don't bother putting on a jacket we're leaving right. Now." Sophie exclaimed, pulling out her pathfinder. Jess stood up, her hand barely managing to touch Sophie's and she and Fitz leaped away.

There was a mass panic. Screaming, people running. No one seemed to be able to think straight. It would've been as easy as taking out your pathfinder and leaping away but only about half of the elves seemed to be thinking straight.

Sophie turned around the moment they reappeared, staring at Jess. She wanted to be mad that the girl hadn't listened. Especially in this dire of a situation but she simply couldn't be mad.

"I'm really _really_ sorry! I had to come though it's _all_ my fault…" Jess whimpered, tears threatening to break free. Sophie wrapped the girl in a hug before pulling out her imparter. As she did so, the face she needed to see was already running towards her.

"Dex! We need to find a way to get people to think straight. This city needs to be completely evacuated when the bomb hits. Can you figure out how to disarm it somehow in the air? Or-or protect the city? Wrap a forcefield around it?" Sophie's words didn't seem to quite come out right to her but Dex got the message.

"Biana is working on the evacuation. I'm currently hurriedly building a small 'drone' that should be able to locate the bomb and disarm it. I don't have all the right materials though and I don't have enough time and everything's going wrong-" he pulled out the small drone from his coat jacket that had wires sticking out and only half made 'propellers'. Immediately he started tinkering with the wires and pulled out a few more scraps from his various pockets.

Fitz seemed to understand what Sophie was thinking and leaped back to Rhimeshire to find Dex more materials that had to be lying around his usually cluttered bedroom.

"Would it help if I enhanced you while Fitz gets you more materials?" Sophie asked in a rushed voice. Dex nodded and Sophie slipped off one of her gloves. As soon as their hands touched he took a deep breath before taking apart the entire thing and reassembling it differently lightning fast.

When Fitz got back with more supplies Dex made odd wings on the sides of the gadget and made a small wristband with a screen on it. He let go of Sophie's hand and tapped a few things on the screen which made the drone whir to life and take off into the sky faster than the eye can see.

Biana got back and the streets were all deserted at this point. She also immediately noticed Jess standing there, shaking, unlike Dex who hadn't noticed. With a look directed towards Sophie she grabbed Jess's hand and leaped her back to Havenfield.

They all waited anxiously for the next few minutes before a red flashing on Dex's screen caught their attention.

"Wh-what is that supposed to mean?" Sophie stuttered, gesturing towards the screen. Dex took a deep breath before turning to face her and Fitz.

"I forgot to calculate the fact that the bomb would've been barreling down to earth from breaching the atmosphere and that would've meant it would've been like screamin' hot. The drone… Well…." Dex paused, staring at the ground.

"Well?" Fitz prompted.

"Well, the drone basically disintegrated upon contact with the bomb. Annnnnnnddddd we've got one minute until impact," Dex whispered.

Sophie immediately fumbled for her pathfinder but before she could raise it to the sunlight, there was a bright light followed closely by the biggest, strongest surge of water Sophie had ever experienced. Then, everything went dark.

Hushed voices. Bright lights. Blurry figures peering down at her. Sophie's head felt as though a herd of mastodons roared through, trampling everything in their path and fiery dragons blasted all the remains to ashes. What was worse though was the searing pain all over her body. Sophie bit back a scream, tears streaming down her cheeks.

A sobbing figure to her right brought Sophie focus. Jess was sitting in a chair beside her bed, her head buried in her hands. Sophie recognized Livvy and Elwin who were applying multiple burn ointments to her arms and legs. There was also Edaline and Grady who were standing beside Linh who also had tears streaming down the side of her face. Edaline and Grady rushed to her side the moment they noticed her eyes were open.

"Sophie! We've be so worried about you, worried that we lost you…. J-" Edaline nudged Grady before he could finish his sentence. Sophie winced when she tried to frown which was _not_ a good sign.

"What were you going to say? Tell me, please," Sophie pleaded. Grady sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. Edaline turned away.

"Just as the bomb hit, Linh managed to just barely save you with a massive burst of water. It was spectacular, she basically saved the entire city. The problem was that the bomb landed right on top of you guys nearly. So you guys suffered a nasty burn. You had it the best, though…." Grady started however he choked back a sob as he tried to continue.

"Fitz's vitals aren't holding up as good as yours…. He threw himself onto you right before the blast hit which saved you from most of it. D-dex, h-howe-however…. He didn't make it," he pulled Sophie into a tight hug as the realization sunk in. _Dex was gone._

Sophie finally got out of the small clinic that Livvy and Elwin had set up over the years within the next few days. They'd done a spectacular job at healing her burns but what they couldn't heal was the loss of her best friend.

However, even though she was free to go home, she didn't leave the side of Fitz's bed. She hadn't for the past three days. Sophie didn't dare leave his side, especially not when he kept on getting worse.

Even though she knew, deep down, that it wouldn't change anything, Sophie clung to the small glimmer of hope that if she didn't let him leave her sight he might start to get better. And when his beautiful teal eyes finally opened for the first time in days, Sophie nearly cried. She hugged him so tightly, and then she just sat there with him for awhile. The next few days he even finally started to get better.

Then one day his vitals just _dropped._ Livvy and Elwin were freaking out, trying to figure out what was wrong. But Fitz just seemed okay with it. He took Sophie's hand in his and pulled her into one last kiss. Sophie didn't know it'd be the last. She didn't want it to be. When he pulled back he just looked deep into her eyes before whispering,

"Sophie, I don't even know how to say this. I know this will break your heart and I want the absolute best for you. You're the love of my life, but I know that without me, you'll be okay. You always find ways to tough out the bad, turn a bad situation into a good one. I'm going to miss you so, _so_ much. But I want you to let me go. Forgive me," and then his eyes just seemed blank. His head fell back against his pillow and Sophie started sobbing.

"No no _no no no!_ Fitz Vacker don't you _dare_ die! Please, please please please wake up," Sophie sobbed. She squeezed his hand, pulled him into a hug, anything to make him come back. But he was just…. _Gone._ Fitz Vacker, the love of her life, was gone.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for the whole…. Killing of many people's favorite characters but please I promise I didn't do it to just make you guys wanna strangle me or whatever (ok, maybe a little) but if this is even physically possible still I hope you guys enjoyed! And if you're still reading this then maybe you're hoping that there'll be some surprise but no…. They're gone…. Sorry! Bye 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! I guess if you're reading this that means you've maybe forgiven me for the last chapter, or maybe hoping beyond possibility that I'll be all like 'nope they're still alive!' Unfortunately that's not the case….. Anywho's, here's the responses to the reviews:**

 **light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice: I'm sorry! A bit. Like 50% sorry. I knew you'd be crushed because I also know you really like Dex…. And Biana left with Jess early (I can't kill Jess no way.)**

 **Dust Bunny: I'm sorry! Sort of! And thanks so much! Also I do agree with the Empath thing. Probably not the best idea to be one when overwhelmed with sadness.**

 **Jess's POV**

Jess felt as though a huge part of her had been ripped apart. She knew this entire situation was all her fault. Both Fitz and Dex would still be alive if she hadn't ran. The war wouldn't have even happened, the humans never would've found the Lost Cities and felt threatened by the elves existence.

Now, because of her, the entire elven population was frantic. They wanted answers. They wanted to know if they were safe. Struggling to pack up in case they had to leave their homes. Entire cities being shut down. The Sanctuary however was worse.

"Jess, we need to go. Linh and I are heading to the Sanctuary, we need to evacuate all the animals before sunset. There's been reports that the humans are currently searching for it, they know about all the animals now. All of their lives are in danger, and I won't leave you behind because…. You're like family to me and I'd feel better if you stayed with me. Plus you'll get to see all the animals! You could be of help, to. Not that many people are allowed to be there so we need all the help we can get," Sophie explained three mornings after Fitz's passing. Jess was surprised Sophie had offered to bring her. That morning she wasn't wearing anything fancy, no one was. In case they had to run.

She had on a simple light weight purple tank top and a jean jacket over top, black jeans and brown boots with a short heel that nearly went up to her knees. Sophie was dressed in a similar manner. Jess held Sophie's hand as she pulled out her pathfinder and leaped them to the himalayas.

Immediately she felt the cold. Jess's jean jacket wasn't nearly warm enough so they both rushed in as soon as the huge gates swung open. They met Linh, the girl who'd saved Sophie. Jess noticed the girls eyes were red and puffy as though she'd been crying. Just like Sophie.

"Ok, what's the plan here?" Sophie asked Linh after introducing her to Jess.

"The Council has made four different smaller, even more hidden sanctuaries spread out across the world. Two of them are for the Herbivores and Omnivores, the other two are for the carnivores. I have a list here I can give you guys that will say which one an animal will go to, we've split the species between the two for their group in case the other is destroyed," Linh explained. Sophie nodded, taking the clipboard from Linh's hand.

"That list is all the dinosaurs and equines, I'm taking care of the rest with Tam who's already working on it," Linh added.

Sophie took Jess's hand and brought her over a hill. Below were vast pastures with violet and blue grass, all different types of horse-like creatures spread out. Jess was amazed by all the different species.

Ahead she spotted an odd looking huge box. Sophie noticed her looking at it and explained that the technopaths had created a special box that could be light leaped on it's own. They were to put the division of one species in there, shine light from a pathfinder on it so it would go to the according 'sanctuary' where there was a small team who would unload them and leap it back.

Jess followed close behind Sophie as she made her way to the first species on their equine list- unicorns. They were grazing in a large forest which fascinated Jess. The leaves on the tree had a purple tinge to them and the bark glowed silver.

As soon as they were within sight, the unicorn's heads twisted around to stare at them. One of them, probably the lead Stallion of the group, got to his feet and pinned his ears at them, trying to tell them they'd gotten to close. Jess recognized this behavior, her favorite thing in the entire universe were horses. She used to have one as well, before everything went down in flames.

She noticed Sophie looking directly at the unicorn, probably sending him images of her helping other animals like Silveny. The unicorn tossed his head, lowered his head so his deadly sharp horn was aimed straight at Sophie. He reared before charging towards them, crossing the distance in a matter of seconds.

Jess, however, was faster. Following instinct alone, she jumped in front of Sophie with her head held high, shoulders squared. She held her hand out and exclaimed in a calm voice,

"Wooaaahh." The Stallion skidded to a halt, his horn barely missing her hand. His eyes were now fixed on her, challenging her to back down. So Jess flipped it on him.

"Stand down," she said with confidence that was reflected in her posture, her daring eyes. With a snort, the Stallion took a step back, his head lower than before. Not in a I'm-going-to-run-you-through-you-pathetic-excuse-for-a-girl way but in a I-guess-you-win way. Behind her Jess heard Sophie release a breath, then whisper,

"How on earth did you do that?" Jess honestly wasn't sure. She always had a way with animals, though. When she'd still lived on the small farm her parents had owned, one day there was a frantic horse, running as fast as the wind down the gravel road, kicking up dust. Jess had simply called out, her voice steady, and the horse had slowed to a trot. It's head had turned towards her, and then Jess knew that somehow they were just _destined_ to meet. It was all gone now, though.

"Jess, little miss horse master, do you have an idea how to somehow round up the unicorns? I would rather not have all of them charging us," Sophie admitted. Jess thought for a minute, before a solution popped into her mind.

"What better way to round up a bunch of horses then with one?" Jess replied, a smile brightening up her face. Sophie looked unsure, but Jess knew her plan would work. It'd been awhile since she'd ridden, but it was like riding a bike. Once you learn, you don't forget.

Calmly she strode towards the Stallion. His ears were angled towards her, letting her know she had his attention. Jess ran a hand down his neck, over his back.

He was a beautiful midnight blue, about the size of a short horse. Jess figured she'd be able to mount him from the ground. In one movement, she grabbed a fistful of mane and swung herself up. The Stallion tossed his head once, then quieted down.

Sophie smiled up at Jess before explaining to her that they needed to split this group of unicorns up and put group one in the giant box. Jess nodded before nudging the Stallion forwards into a trot towards the group of unicorns. They all jumped up to their feet, watching intently. Sophie came up behind, waving her arms to get them moving. It would've been considerably more convenient had they had a, say, whip, but they made do with what they got.

Jess rode the Stallion through the herd, forcing one group to split off. The other group she drove towards the box.

It only took about two hours using this technique to get all the equines transferred, even though the Pegasi had been particularly difficult. Thankfully they'd listened to Sophie's transmitting, unlike the unicorns.

Jess had decided to name the Stallion Midnight, after his coat color. She gave him a pat on the neck and a thank you before hopping down. Midnight however refused to go into the box with the last of the equines.

"Come on, boy. You know you can't stay," Jess whispered in his fluffy ears. Midnight pushed his nose into her neck gently, protesting. Sophie came up behind them with a sigh.

"If you want, I could see about bringing him over to my Parent's. You could keep him. I'm sure the Council wouldn't mind," Sophie exclaimed with a small smile. Jess turned around to face her, a huge smile lighting up her face. Midnight did the smallest of rears with excitement and Jess gave him a hug.

Next they moved onto the Dinosaur pastures which were separated depending on whether or not they were herbivores, omnivores or carnivores. Sophie decided they should tackle the herbivores first.

The herbivores were fairly easy to tackle, with the help of Midnight's menacing horn and Sophie's transmissions, they all cooperated. For the next group, the Omnivore's, Midnight had to stop a few of them from eating Sophie but they went along somewhat smoothly.

When they opened the gate into the carnivores area, Sophie told Jess to be extra careful. There were only a few, and first they came upon a massive, snarling T-rex. With a look towards Jess, she watched as Sophie ran towards the dinosaur, leaping up onto it's back. Jess figured she'd used levitating to just jump up there, because the dinosaur was like…. 30ft tall.

It roared furiously, swinging it's great head around to try and rip Sophie off of it's back. For being so clumsy though, Sophie seemed to do a great job of staying on. Jess watched as Sophie dug in her heels which had small stabby things on it, which she'd explained earlier wouldn't hurt the dinosaur, just… Encourage it to move forwards. Jess urged Midnight to guide the raging t-rex towards the box.

Sophie jumped down, trying to tuck into a roll but instead kinda just…. Flopped. Jess tried to cover her laugh but Sophie scowled anyways before smiling.

"How many more times do we need to do this?" Jess wondered.

"We've got…. Forty more to go," Sophie replied with a small sigh.

When they were finished, they met up with Linh and Tam outside of the now empty Sanctuary. Linh smiled at Jess riding Midnight and demanded to know the story in detail while Tam just…. Shrugged. He did poke the tip of Midnight's horn, though, which earned him a unicorn glare.

Sophie reached out to pull her crystal when the ground started shaking. It slipped from her hands, falling into the deep snow. They all turned around to see why the ground was shaking when they noticed a massive avalanche barreling down the mountain.

"RUN!" Sophie screamed. There wouldn't be time to leap away before the snow swept them away. Midnight jumped into a full blown gallop to the side instead of running straight like idiots might do. Tam grabbed Linh's arm and levitated them up, however Jess already was reaching down to pull Sophie up behind her. Like in the movies. It didn't go quite as well since Sophie was unnaturally clumsy, however she managed to sit behind Jess as Midnight streamed down in a diagonal direction as the avalanche threatened to bury them under feet of snow.

They barely made it behind a massive rock before a huge wave of snow swept past them, broken by the rock. Sophie stumbled off of Midnight.

"I am _never_ going in the mountains again," she breathed. Jess chuckled nervously. When the snow storm stopped streaming down beside them, they decided to very carefully walk out from behind the boulder. Linh and Tam met them on the ground.

"Why is the ground still shaking?" Linh worried. Jess noticed it to. Then the answer struck. It was an earthquake! That was why there was an avalanche.

Behind them they heard a huge crash followed by more. They turned to see the roof of the Sanctuary caving in, great chunks of the wall crumbling. Linh scrambled to pull out her pathfinder, shone a beam of light on the ground and they leaped away right before the Sanctuary completely crumbled.

 **A/N: Hi guys! I hope you liked that! I know I, personally, think Jess was just destined to have a unicorn. I mean, come on. Anywhos, thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the long-ish wait for this chapter and also please don't kill me by the end of this! Here's the responses to the reviews:**

 **light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice: Thanks!**

 **Sophie's POV**

"We can't just let the humans destroy all of our cities, killing whenever they want. _Something_ needs to be done," Councillor Emery exclaimed loudly. Sophie sighed- they'd been debating this subject all morning. Most of the Councillors, much to Sophie's disappointment, were on board with the whole either attack-the-forbidden-cities-slash-evacuate-everyone-who-hasn't-died-yet plan.

The entire reason why Sophie was here, though, was to try and fulfill her entire legacy, essentially. One of many reasons why Sophie was created was to try and bring peace to both species. Now was her chance to shine, if only they would listen to her!

"Something does indeed need to be done, Councillor Emery," Sophie started, her tone dead serious. "We can't evacuate everyone, if they find us, we'll all be gone. Then what happens? If we attack, we'll also all die because like it or not, the humans outnumber us greatly. Our _only_ chance of actually surviving this entire thing is to attempt to gather all the human leaders and elven leaders and show them how to bring peace. We literally have the power to save the entire elven species, and whether or not you guys care, so _so_ many humans. We can teach them to live peacefully! To share this planet with fairness, treat all animals with fairness. We have the power to bring back what once was!" Only half the Councillors were nodding at her suggestion. It wasn't enough. For this type of decision, she needed the vote of everyone.

"Sophie, it's not that simple. For all we know, we'll meet up and they'll just kill us. Or kidnap us or whatever. They're humans! You can't trust humans! And if we are gone, the Lost Cities will be in chaos without any leaders. We simply can't afford to do that," Councillor Emery retorted.

"For what it's worth, I think we should try," Councillor Oralie slowly said. "Think about it- we could return what once was. Guarantee safety for pretty much the entire world. Isn't that what we all want?" She continued in her soft, delicate voice. The nods were now shifting all around the room.

The debate went on for what seemed like hours, until Emery finally put an immediate and swift end to it.

"No! We will be evacuating everyone until this situation has been dealt with. I will NOT risk the safety of our swiftly dwindling population on an incredibly delicate summit that would be teetering on the edge of a cliff! This discussion is closed. We'll evacuate everyone to the Golden Hills Bunker where everyone will be safe," Emery announced.

Sophie was shattered. She'd had a chance. And she'd lost it. Now it would be too late to save the elves. She pulled out her leaping crystal before glittering away.

Edaline and Grady weren't at the house currently, Sophie assumed they were doing errands before evacuating. All who was left was Jess, sitting in a corner with her arms wrapped over her head, her knees tight to her chest.

"This is _all my fault._ Everything is my fault. My fault. My fault," she kept muttering to herself. Sophie sat down beside her.

"Jess…. It's not your fault. And I don't know how to say this, but you have to leave. Right now. Take Midnight, take Toby, and get as far away from anything as possible. I'm going to pack you some essentials, along with a book the gnomes keep of every edible plant and an elven map of the entire world which should help you out. It also shows where you are. And I'm going to give you a leaping crystal. Remember how to concentrate? I know it gives you headaches, but just in case," Sophie explained in a rush, pulling a now teary eyed Jess into a tight hug.

"I…. I don't wanna leave you, though," Jess whimpered. Sophie felt herself tearing up. Was this really the end?  
"I don't either, Jess. You'll be safe though, and you'll be free. You'll have Midnight to protect you guys, as well. You'll have amazing adventures, I promise!" Sophie whispered into Jess's ear.

 **Jess's POV**

Jess stared at the Golden Hills Bunker. A solid metal door in a huge cliff that appeared to shimmer with gold flecks. She sat astride Midnight, her eyes puffy, with Toby balanced in her lap. Sophie had told her to stay away. She wanted to stay as close as possible to Sophie, though. Jess had a huge plan to camp in the woods nearby until the elves could leave.

Using the gnome's book of every edible plant and where to find them, Jess was able to find a small group of bushes that grew strange yet delicious berries. She was getting by quite fine, to be honest. And it was marvelous, this new freedom! It wasn't like running around the cities alleyways, trying to find food for her and Toby. It was entirely different.

Yet, the fear for her friend kept her from enjoying herself completely. One day, as she sat on the edge of the forest, trying to decide whether or not to go against her friends wishes and go see her, a bright streak of yellow and orange and hints of blue streamed through the sky.

At first, Jess had no idea what it was. Then it struck her- the humans had found the elves hideout. And it would be to late for them. With a cry of pure horror, Jess, Midnight and Toby ran back to the safety of the forest.

Right before the missile hit, Jess closed her eyes with a sob. She missed the impact, how the entire structure seemed to be disintegrated. Even with all the tweaks the elves had made. A supposedly impenetrable force field. Gone. The unbelievably sturdy metal walls. Annihilated. With it, the last of the elves.

 **A/N: Hi guys! Thank you SO so SO much for bearing with me on this heartbreaking journey (again- sorry!) and if you're still here, then that's great! You guys are the absolute best- seriously. I'm afraid this is all for** _ **now**_ **for Jess's Story…..**


End file.
